Media Naranja
by L'amore di Sophie
Summary: Una historia que se remonta 6 años despues del Concurso Seiso. Florecera este amor en las calidas calles de Viena LenxKaho NUEVO CAP!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste y tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que les guste :) y es un LENXKAHO es que me encantan se ven tal lindos. Aunque me encantaría quedarme con Len ¬¬

:0 Descargo responsabilidad: No soy dueña de La Corda d Oro pero me encantaría serlo :0

Esta historia se remonta 6 años después de lo ocurrido en el concurso Interescolar de la Academia Seiso.

En algún lugar en Viena...

¿Como me pudo pasar esto?...voy a llegar tarde a mi clase, si vuelvo a llegar tarde el profesor Miller me

Volverá a reprender...

(Nombre: Hino Kahoko Edad: 22 ¿Que esta haciendo en Viena?: La Universidad Seiso le

otorgo un programa de Intercambios Extranjeros por 4 años para especializarse en violín.

Otros: Sigue teniendo el problema de llegar tarde siempre ¬¬)

¿Que hago es mi primer mes y ya me han reprendido 4 veces? Hino Kahoko corría a toda velocidad para poder subir al autobús que la llevaría enfrente del conservatorio donde ella tenia sus clases de especialización en violín-.

-aaa -Por poco y no llego-dijo ella con cara blanca y mejillas encendidas -moooo-No alcance a desayunar, tendré que esperarme después de clase s-moooo.

-Kaho-chan- dijo una voz detrás de ella, Kahoko se volteo para ver quien la llamaba.

Era una chica de 22 años con el pelo color café muy largo, ojos miel y con una gran sonrisa

-Ohayo Kaho-chan- dijo la chica.

-Ohayo Sofi-chan- dijo Kahoko.

Pronto tendremos un examen -moooo-dijo Kahoko, no te preocupes Kaho-chan estoy segura que te ira muy bien además me encanta como tocas me emociono mucho- dijo Sofi con gran emoción y estrellas por todos lados.

Arigato Sofi-chan-dijo Kahoko pero no soy tan buena.

Kaho-chan- no estarías en Viena si no fueras buena, además tu música es especial, esta llena de sentimientos y es muy cálida-dijo Sofi al instante.

Me encanta el sonido de tu violín-dijo Sofi.

Noooooooooo mira la hora Charles-sensei se volverá a enojar si llego tarde tengo que irme-dijo Sofi.

Luego nos vemos para comer Kaho-chan, si no llego Charles-sensei me pondrá mas tarea de lectura.

Muy bien nos vemos en la fuente a las 2 para comer-dijo Sofi.

Kahoko solo le gruñía el estomago de solo pensar en la comida ya que no había desayunado nada.

Muy bien-dijo Kahoko moviendo la mano, para despedir a su amiga.

Sofi-chan es una gran pianista me recuerda a Mori-san, llevo solo un mes pero extraño a todos tanto... pensó divagando en sus pensamientos.

Tsuchiura es un gran pianista que ha ganado gran fama y ha ganado el prestigioso Concurso Chopin,

Shimizu-kun y Fuyumi-chan están comprometidos y prometí volver para su boda, ellos dos están en una Orquesta en Boston, pero regresaran a Japón para organizar la boda.

Yunoki-sempai es un gran hombre de negocios pero también sigue tocando la flauta en sus ratos libres y esta casado con Ayano Takashina, Hihara-sempai es un gran interprete con la trompeta incluso tiene su propia orquesta y es muy reconocido internacionalmente, Mio esta casada y es una gran chef incluso tiene su programa de cocina en la TV y Nao es una grandiosa cirujana y también esta casada.

Y por ultimo...

Len Tsukimori-kun, el se supone que esta estudiando aquí, es muy reconocido mundialmente incluso ya ha hecho 2 giras mundiales con un gran éxito y a la edad de los 18 años gano el Concurso Paganini, y yo...

Flashback...

Señorita Hino- dijo el director de la universidad Seiso.

Quería verme Director-sensei-dijo Hino.

Si, este en Kei Kusakube.

Presentando a un hombre de una edad aproximada de 30 años con el pelo color café y ojos azules.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kei Kusakube y soy el director de los Intercambios Extranjeros para músicos prometedores.

Tu director te ha recomendado para que te especialices en tu instrumento en Europa, donde tenemos las mejores escuelas con prestigio internacional.

Y...Yo-dijo titinuetando la chica.

Si- dijo el director de la IEMP (Intercambios Extranjeros para Músicos Prometedores)

Tienes que escoger el lugar donde te interesaría estudiar

Las opciones son...

Paris (Conservatorio Parisino)

Londres (Conservatorio Londinense)

Madrid (Conservatorio Español)

Y la última es

Viena (Conservatorio Austriaco)

.

Viena... Es donde estudia Tsukimori-kun-penso la chica.

Bien cual escoge señorita-dijo el director de la IEMP.

VIENA-dijo sin pensar la chica.

Fin del Flashback

Oooooooooooooooooooooo- es demasiado tarde eso me pasa por divagar en mis pensamientos

MOOOOOOOOOOOO-dijo la chica, y tanto que me esforcé por llegar temprano.

En algún lugar de Viena...

Un chico con el pelo azul y con grandes ojos color miel, estaba sentado en el parque divagando en sus pensamientos...

-Hino-pensó el chico.

..

..

..

Bueno este es mi primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y por favor comenten.

Dejen Reviews :)

Hasta el próximo capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos espero que disfruten este capitulo :) He tratado de hacerlo mas largo.

Descargo responsabilidad: No soy dueña de la Corda d Oro

LEN POV

Desde que llegue a Viena hace 6 años nada había sido diferente de otros días, toda mi vida giraba alrededor de la música y de mi extenuante lucha con sobrepasar a mis padres, pensaba que toda la música se basaba única e exclusivamente en la técnica hasta que conocí a

Hino...

Que habrá pasado de ella en estos últimos 6 años, nunca la he vuelto a ver desde aquel día

Flashback...

Deténgase-dije al conductor del taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto.

Después de que paro el taxi, salí corriendo a verla pero los dos nos quedamos estáticos hasta que decidí romper el silencio

¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI HINO? y la competencia-dije con gran enojo como si estuviera regañando a una niña pequeña por haber hecho una travesura.

Bueno...te vi cuando termino mi repertorio y cuando fui a buscarte, Tsuchiura dijo que ya te habías ido-dijo ella con una cara de sorprendida.

Yo... solo quería verte, ya que no te vi cuando empezó la competencia, así que decidí salir a buscarte ya que pensé que no estarías lejos…

Perdón por llegar tarde-dije, con una cara de arrepentimiento.

No… no tienes que darme explicaciones estoy muy feliz que hayas ido-dijo ella moviendo las manos incoherentemente.

De repente hubo un gran silencio….

Perdón Tsukimori-kun el taxi te esta esperando por mi culpa-dijo Hino toda sonrojada.

Perdón por haberte hecho esperar -dijo ella todavía mas sonrojada.

HINO

Pero estoy muy feliz de que hayas ido a verme-dijo aun mas sonrojada parecía una manzana.

HINO¡

Realmente... tienes que calmarte.

.

.

.

Tu última actuación fue realmente esplendida.

Ella solo se quedo ahí observándome fijamente, de pronto vi que varias personas se nos habían quedando viendo, como si ellos no tuvieran sus propios asuntos, como me había quedado muy sorprendido por haberla visto no me percate que ella había venido a buscarme con su vestido de la competencia (Es diciembre, imagínense a Hino corriendo con un vestido en pleno invierno 00)

Así que hice lo que cualquier caballero haría, me quite mi abrigo y lo puse sobre sus hombres, en acto seguido hice lo que cualquier caballero haría, le di mi abrigo y lo puse cálidamente sobre sus hombros, en acto seguido me fui al taxi.

Pero una dulce y tierna voz me llamo…

Tsukimori-kun trabajare muy duro-dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas.

Y los dos nos iluminamos con una gran sonrisa...

Fin del flashback

Salí de mi trance y se me ilumino la cara con una gran sonrisa al recordar ese momento, pero habrá mantenido la promesa de trabajar realmente duro en el violín…

FIN DE LEN POV

En otro lugar en Viena...

Gomen ne Miller sensei-dijo la chica con mejillas encendidas por la larga corrida.

Miller solo dio un suspiro.

Esta bien, no tiene importancia, pero intenta llegar más temprano esta bien-dijo Miller-sensei.

Hai-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Muy bien Hino-san estudio la ultima partitura que vimos ayer.

Hai-dijo la hermosa chica.

Kahoko saco a Corda (nombre que ella le puso a su violín) de su caso y empezó a tocar Invierno de Vivaldi.

KAHOKO POV

Esta melodía me recuerda a Tsukimori-kun, es muy difícil de tocar y habías partes que no entendía muy bien, además de que el invierno es muy frio pero es muy hermoso, además de que amo ver caer la nieve y esta es la época en la que le hice la promesa de trabajar realmente duro en el violín.

Se acordara de mi, o me habra olvidado...

.

.

...Y la melodía termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

FIN de KAHO POV

BRAVO-dijo Miller-sensei aplaudiendo y con una enorme sonrisa.

Arigato Miller-sensei-dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Has progresado muy rápido Hino-san y tu técnica ha avanzado considerablemente.

E… encerio-dijo ella toda sonrojada.

Claro que si, Hino-san has oído hablar a los estudiantes sobre el Concurso Musique.

No-dijo ella con cara de confusión.

Bueno, es un concurso que se organiza cada 4 años y solo entran los mejores violinistas, pero lo interesante de este concurso es que debes entrar con una pareja, pero después debes hacerlo individualmente, este concurso es reconocido mundialmente, si ganas el Musique tienes asegurado el éxito en tu carrera de violín.

Hino-san mañana tienes algún compromiso.

No-dijo ella aun no quitando la cara de confusión.

Bueno quiero presentarte a un ex alumno mío, que en mi opinión ha sido uno de los mejores alumnos que he tenido, además de que es todo un prodigio y tiene una técnica impecable y quiero presentártelo, pienso que podría ser muy recreativo que el te diera consejos sobre la técnica y la afinación en el violín.

Bueno nos vemos a las 9 am en la puerta de la escuela para ir a desayunar y presentártelo, esta bien.

Pero quiero que trates de ser mas puntual, esta bien, el tiene un gran genio y le molesta mucho que la gente lo haga esperar…

Shinpai shinaide kudasai Miller-sensei-dijo ella levantando la mano y poniéndola sobre la cabeza en forma de soldado.

Anata o tayori ni Hino-san-dijo el abriendo la puerta para retirarse.

¿Quién será la persona que quiere presentarme?-dijo la chica muy pensativamente.

En es preciso instante...

El teléfono de Len sonó

Hai-dijo con una voz seria

Hola Len-kun ¿Como has estado?-pregunto la persona.

Bien ¿Que pasa?-dijo con un tono serio.

Podemos reunirnos mañana para desayunar-dijo la persona.

Claro Miller-sensei

...

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Y que querrá Miller-sensei? Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE Len y Kaho se verán después de 6 años….

Descúbranlo en el próximo capi

Hasta el próximo capitulo...

NOTA: El flashback de Len es una pequeña extracción del capitulo 70 del manga de la Corda d Oro.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos espero que les guste este capitulo, me esforzare para que cada capi se mas emocionante que el anterior jejeje :)

0: Descargo la responsabilidad, La Corda d oro no me pertenece pero que encantaría serlo: 0

Hino Kahoko salió del salón de practicas después de que Miller-sensei la dejara sola pensando _¿Quien seria la persona que querrá presentarme?_ (Kaho es muy densa en estas cosas, y además es súper muy inocente, pero así la queremos todos ^^)

Se quedo pensando largo tiempo hasta que algo la interrumpió

Grrrrrrrr (Sonidos estomacales jeje) -bueno no puedo pensar con el estomago vacio-dijo ella para si misma. De repente Kahoko vio a alguien que se escondía detrás de unos arbustos.

Así que Kaho se asomo para ver quien era...

Sofi-chan-dijo Kaho.

Oh Kaho-chan ven rápido y escóndete, en acto seguido la jalo hacia abajo.

¿Que pasa? ¿Por que te escondes?-dijo Kahoko

Shhhhhhhhh-dijo Sofi-chan con el dedo en la boca,

Veras Kaho-chan me cambiaron de maestro de piano, y el que tengo se convirtió en mi enemigo declarado hace 5 minutos.

Nande-dijo Kahoko en voz baja.

Bueno cuando dijo que tocara algo, me pego con su Harisen (es un abanico de papel gigante, que generalmente se hace de forma cerrada, se utiliza en espectáculos de comedia japonesa como una forma de comedia física jeje)

Nande, espera ¿Que canción tocastes?-dijo Kahoko en voz baja.

**La Moja Moja Suite **de Noda Megumi-dijo ella con estrellas en los ojos. (Jeje ^^)

Kahoko solo se le quedaba viendo a su amiga en forma extraña (Tipo anime con algunos pelitos parados y los ojos ¬¬, jeje)

TE ENCONTRE-dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad y con un enorme harisen, además de que se le podían ver un aura negra y los ojos en llamas (estilo anime jeje ^^)

Las dos chicas solo gritaron, hyaaaaaaaaaa, pero Sofi-chan salió corriendo, y el profesor del harisen se fue detrás de ella gritando VUELVE, Kahoko solo se les quedaba viendo de la misma forma anterior,

Kaho-chan sumimasen por no ir a comer contigo, pero primero debo de quitarme de encima a es te BAKA-dijo gritándoselo a Kahoko para que la pudiera oír ya que estaban muy lejos. A quien le dices BAKA, baka-dijo el maestro del harisen.

Después de unos instantes, ella decidió ir a comer, pero alguien la llamo desde lejos.

Hino Kahoko?-dijo la persona de atrás de ella.

Kahoko se volteo y vio a nadie menos ni nadie más que a Kiriya Etou.

Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

Pero los sonidos estomacales hicieron de las suyas (jeje ^^)

Y Kahoko se puso colorada -_Que hermosa se ve cuando esta ruborizada_-pendo Etou.

¿Quieres ir a comer Hino-chan?-dijo Etou de una manera sexy, que Kahoko solo movió la cabeza.

En un restaurante en Viena...

Este es mi restaurante favorito, espero que te guste, dijo Etou.

Arigato Etou-kun-dijo ella formando una gran sonrisa.

_Que linda es_-pensó Etou en ese momento.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa y una mesera llego para tomarles la orden.

Kahoko solo se quedaba viendo el menú, para su desgracia estaba en alemán, ella era muy buena para aprender cualquier tipo de idioma pero para escribirlo y leerlo era un desastre total. Etou se dio cuenta de que no sabia lo que decia el menú.

Lo mejor de aquí es la pasta y el jugo de frutas-le dijo a Kahoko.

Quieres que pida eso-le dijo con una sonrisa a Kahoko.

Onegai Etou-kun-le dijo Kahoko a Etou con una cara de frustración.

Y usted-dijo la mesera.

Yo solo quiero un café, gracias-dijo Etou.

Etou-kun no tienes hambre-dijo Kahoko muy sorprendida.

No Hino-chan, acabo de comer, así que no tengo hambre.

Hino

Hino-chan

Hino Kahoko

Kahoko

Kaho-chan

¿Que?-dijo la chica, toda sonrojada _¿Como se atreve a hablarme con tanta familiaridad?-_pensaba la chica.

Lo que pasa es que Kaho-chan suena más lindo que Hino-chan, puedo llamarte así-dijo Etou con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de un niño como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

Esta bien-dijo Kahoko sonrojada por que Etou no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Aquí tiene su pedido, provecho-dijo la mesera.

Arigatou-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, los dos se vieron y se rieron, ante lo sucedido.

Oishi-dijo Kahoko con una hermosa sonrisa al probar la pasta.

Que bueno que te guste Kaho-chan-dijo Etou tomando un poco de café.

Arigatou Etou-kun-dijo la chica realmente encantada.

Nee Kahoko tu deberías llamarme Kiriya-kun no Etou-kun-dijo Etou con ojos de gato (Estilo anime)

Genki desu -dijo la chica realmente hipnotizada por la comida.

Afuera de la Cafetería...

Quieres te acompañe a tu casa, ya es un poco tarde-dijo Etou.

No, no te preocupes, ya has hecho bastante por mi-dijo Kahoko moviendo las manos y la cabeza para todas direcciones. Entonces Etou la jalo así el para darle un abrazo protector Kahoko si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría-dijo Etou abrazándola un poco mas fuerte.

Gomennasai por las molestias-dijo ella toda roja.

Encerio Kaho-chan te ves realmente linda toda sonrojada-dijo Etou, haciendo que Kahoko se pusiera aun mas roja.

Después de una caminata de 6 minutos, los dos no habías dicho nada y todo se había vuelto silencio.

Etou quiso romper el silencio, dime Kaho-chan que estas haciendo en Viena, realmente fue una sorpresa verte.

Bueno me dieron la oportunidad en especializarme en violín –dijo Kahoko con una sonrisa.

Me alegra que hayas seguido con el-dijo Etou moviendo las manos hacia atrás y poniéndolas en su cabeza.

Sin haberse dado cuenta los dos habían llegado al apartamento de Kahoko.

Bueno luego nos vemos… Kahoko.

Kahoko solo se puso toda colorada.

Etou ya se había dado la vuelta para dejarla cuando...

Kiriya-kun arigato-dijo la chica levantando la mano y despidiéndolo con una hermosa sonrisa que solo _su Kahoko_ le podía dar.

Etou se quedo viéndola y por primera vez se sonrojo. (Jeje ^^)

En el departamento de Kahoko…

_Realmente me alegra haber vuelto a ver a Kiriya-kun_-pensó Kaho para si misma.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-dijo la chica estirándose toda, ahora me dan muchas ganas de tocar violín

Kahoko se puso en posición y toca la melodía que le había conquistado su corazón y su alma, su tan amado Ave María en ese momento a su mente se le vinieron recuerdos de Tsukimori-kun, sin que se diera cuenta unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos por que estoy pensando en Tsukimori-kun, Kahoko solo se puso roja _realmente el es una persona con la que no se puede bromear porque se lo toma muy encerio_, es una persona bastante fría pero a la vez muy dulce además la primera vez que quise tocar a ese nivel fue

_El ave María de Tsukimori-kun-pensaba Kahoko,_ la única razón por la que me esfuerzo tanto en el violín fue por la promesa que le hice a Tsukimori-kun, entonces

…..

….

….

El ave María termino con un hermoso Do en la cuerda de la

_Amo a Tsukimori-kun?_

A la mañana siguiente...

NANI-dijo Kahoko con los ojos en blanco, se me ha hecho tarde, Miller-sensei me matara. MOOO-decia Kahoko bajando y corriendo hacia la parada de autobús, pero esta vez con un pedazo de pan tostado en la boca.

Haaaa-decia la chica cuando tomo el autobús.

En la puerta de la escuela...

Miller-sensei-decia Kahoko corriendo.

Oh Hino-san por poco y pensé que no vendrías-dijo Miller con cara de preocupación.

Sumimasen-dijo Kahoko con una cara de angustia.

Bien, no importa dijo suspirando vamos al restaurante te parece-dijo Miller.

Hai-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

En el restaurante...

OOOOO kAWAI-dijo ella.

Este restaurante solo lo ponen cuando es primavera en Viena-dijo Miller-sensei a Kahoko.

El restaurante era al aire libre y había cerezos por todas partes, los pétalos caían suavemente y se podía oler un aire puro y dulce ala vez.

Usted es el señor Miller verdad-dijo el acomodador de mesas.

Hai-dijo Miller-sensei, bien entonces síganme, una persona los esta esperando en su mesa.

Arigato-dijo Miller-sensei.

KAHO POV:

Estaba a punto de seguir a Miller sensei pero…

Onechan-dijo un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 4 años.

_Kawaii-_ pensé era realmente adorable.

¿Cómo te llamas?-le dije al pequeño niño.

Zen-dijo el hermoso niño.

Dime Zen-kun donde están tus padres.

De repente el Zen-kun empezó a llorar

No espera no llores, no llores-le decia al pequeño, pero mis palabras no surtían efectos.

No sabia que hacer estaba muy asustada así que me acorde que traía mi violín y toque la canción que me calmaba y me reconforta cada vez que estaba asustada...

_Ave María_

Cuando termine de tocar la canción que mas amaba me encontré con la persona que mas quería ver, la persona por la cual me esforcé tan duro

...

...

...

...Len Tsukimori-kun...

FIN DE KAHO POV

En otro lugar en Viena...

Mami ese Señor esta atorado desde ayer-dijo una niña señalando a un hombre.

No lo veas Hotaru-dijo la madre a su hija.

Sofi Matsuri, ME VENGARE-decia el profesor del Harisen (jeje)

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi en el próximo será exclusivamente KAHOXLEN

Dejen REVIEWS ^^

NOTA: La suite moja moja es una canción escrita por Nodame de Nodame Cantabile, si alguien no conoce a Nodame Cantabile es un anime que esta súper ultra mega gracioso, si no lo han visto veeanlo y se enamoraran de esta serie jeje.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic, espero que les este gustando y me esforzare mucho para que les siga agradando grax ^^

0: Descargo la responsabilidad, no soy dueña de La Corda d Oro: 0

_Si estos sentimientos se expresaran en palabras_

...

_Significaría que Te amo_

Len Tsukimori Cap. 63 del manga

_Dos personas que se han amado desde el fondo de sus corazones se han reunido por lo mismo que las separo_

…_.._

_La música_

Momentos anteriores

¿Qué hago? Zen-kun esta llorando pensé toda aterrada.

Pero me di cuenta que traía mi violín y decidí tocar la canción que mas me alentaba cuando tenia miedo.

_Ave María_

Empecé a tocar la hermosa melodía con todo mi corazón después de todo esta fue la primera canción con la cual supe los maravillosos sonidos que emitía el violín.

_El Ave María de Tsukimori-kun._

_Nande, por que ¿Por qué sigo pensando en Tsukimori-kun?_

_Mi corazón late muy fuerte con tan solo pensar en el._

_Además es una persona con la cual no puedes decirle algo a la ligera por que se lo toma muy encerio._

_Me estoy esforzando realmente duro en el violín pero ….._

_Flashback_

_¿Continuaras tocando el violín verdad?-dijo Len aun con mi pie en su mano._

_Eh Claro, por que preguntas eso-dije yo toda ruborizada._

_Por nada, solo que pienso que tu música es única-dijo Len bajando mi pie._

_Es muy obvio que te falta técnica, además de que siempre produces muchos movimientos-dijo el._

_Yo realmente quiero ver tu progreso, ver y escuchar tu música, Yo espero que continúes tocando el violín-dijo Len con la cara llena de pensamientos._

_Si tu continuas tocando el violín, algún día yo…-dijo el con la cara un poco seria._

_Algún día ¿Qué quieres decir con un día Tsukimori-kun? -dije yo un poco confundida._

_Ah-dijo Len levantándose del piso._

_Me voy a estudiar al extranjero._

_Fin del Flashback….cap. 57 del manga_

_Ya ha pasado 6 años después de e so, yo realmente quiero verlo y poder mostrarle mi música …._

Fin de Kahoko POV

Momentos antes

Len-kun ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Miller-sensei.

Bien, gracias sensei –dijo Len con el tono serio.

¿Quién era la persona que querías presentarme?-dijo Len levantando una ceja.

Ah esta atrás de mí-dijo Miller.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-dijo Miller volteando atrás para encontrarse con que no estaba Kahoko.

Len solo se llevo una mano a la cabeza, realmente no le gustaba que la gente le hiciera perder el tiempo.

Len POV

Seguía con la mano en la cabeza cuando, escuche un sonido muy familiar y sin pensarlo dos veces me fui corriendo.

No puede ser_-pensé en ese momento_

Me movía por todas partes, pero no encontraba la fuente del sonido, me estaba empezando a desesperarme pero avise a una gran multitud de gente, si que decidí abrirme paso entre la gente y cuando llegue, vi como un pequeño niño tenia una sonrisa en la cara, _mirando a _

…

…_.._

…_..._

_..Kahoko_

_Fin de Len POV_

La canción termino y toda la gente empezó aplaudir, Kahoko seguía con los ojos cerrados y di una enorme sonrisa y cuando los abrió vio a la persona que mas quería ver en este mundo, la persona por la cual se había esforzado tanto en el violín.

…._Len Tsukimori-kun_…..

…

Kahoko y Len se miraron el uno al otro como si no hubiera fin.

_Tsukimori-kun_-dijo Kahoko abriendo los ojos como platos.

Hino-san, Len-kun-dijo Miller-sensei corriendo hacia los dos chicos.

Pero ninguno de los dos volteo, los dos aun se seguían viendo detenidamente.

Ahhhhhh aquí están-dijo Miller-sensei exhausto por correr tanto.

Miller-sensei solo los vio y se percato como los dos se veía detenidamente.

Tsukimori-kun ya conoces a Hino-san-pregunto Miller con una ceja hacia arriba.

Len reacciono ante el momento, -Hi-dijo el volteando a ver a Miller.

Kahoko también reacciono ante lo que había dicho Len, y sintió que alguien le jalaba de su falda. Vi como Zen ya no estaba llorando y en cambio tenía una sonrisa, eso la reconforto un poco.

Arigato Onee-chan-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Yukata, ya no estas llorando Zen-kun-dijo Kahoko bajándose hasta llegar a la altura del pequeño y ella le respondió dándole una sonrisa igual de grande y con los ojos cerrados.

Zen-dijo una señora llamando a su pequeño.

Okasan-dijo Zen con lágrimas en los ojos, llendo a abrazar a su madre.

Zen-donde te habías metido, me tenias muy preocupada, no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo la madre con lagrimas en los ojos, dándole tiernos besos a su amado hijo.

Estoy bien O…Okasan, pero esta..ba muy asustado y One….Onnee-, no había terminado de decir Zen Onee-chan cuando su madre pregunto ¿Onee-chan?.

Y Zen volteo a ver a Kahoko, la madre cargo a Zen y fue directo hacia Kahoko- Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi pequeño, cuando estaba triste, no se como agradecértelo-dijo la madre.

Iee, no se preocupe me alegro que Zen-kun este bien-dijo Kahoko moviendo las manos alborotadamente.

Bye, bye Onee-chan-decia Zen moviendo la mano despidiéndose de Kahoko, mientras que la madre se inclinaba en señal de agradecimiento.

Es increíble, la música no es ¿así?-dijo Kahoko con lagrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa.

Len rápidamente volteo a ver a Kahoko –Ah ah-dijo el con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Retomando lo anterior-dijo Miller ustedes ya se conocían.

Hi, Tsukimori-kun y yo íbamos a la misma escuela preparatoria en Japón-dijo Kahoko.

Ya veo-dijo Miller un poco sorprendido.

De repente sonó el celular de Miller-sensei…

Sumimasen-dijo Miller y contesto la llamada dejando a Len y a Kaho solos.

Me alegra que hayas continuado con el violín-dijo Len aun con los brazos cruzados Kahoko se puso colorada en cuanto dijo esas palabras Tsukimori-kun.

Len se volteo a verla -_No ha cambiado nada- _pensó el para si mismo.

Hi-dijo Miller.

Hi, lo entiendo, esta bien iré en seguida-dijo Miller colgando la llamada.

Lo siento Hino-san Len-kun, me tengo que ir-dijo Miller.

Len-kun porque no le enseñas a Kaho-chan Viena, ya que solo lleva un mes aquí-dijo Miller con una sonrisa juguetona.

Bueno, me tengo que ir Kaho-chan mañana te espero en clases-dijo Miller yéndose, dejándolos solos.

_Estoy sola con Tsukimori-kun, no es ¿Cómo una cita? O si_-pensó Kahoko poniéndose un poco colorada.

…

Bueno este es mi 4 capi, perdón por tardarme tanto pero lo hice por no tener tiempo ya que la escuela es un vampiro chupa día y además que darles un buen capi,

Si les gusto dejen Reviews ^^


	5. Preludio Capitulo extra

Hola a todos, este es un capi extra disfrútenlo:

O: Descargo la responsabilidad, no soy dueña de La Corda d`Oro pero me encantaría serlo :O

**Preludio 1:**

**Miller POV**

Buenos días-dijo una inocente voz femenina delante de mi.

Viene a ver a la señora Misa verdad-dijo la inocente señorita.

Si así es-dije con una de mis mejores caras.

Pase por favor, la señora Misa lo esta esperando-dijo la chica guiándome a través de la impresionante arquitectura de la casa, estaba realmente embobado, como si fuera un niño de 5 años visitando su primer museo, y realmente cuando digo que parecía museo parecía un museo, incluso a dentro pude observar que tenia una fuente de cristal tan majestuosa que pareciera que la casa no era mas que un palacio. Pero algo detuvo mi curiosidad y vi una mano sobre mi cara….

_Señor, señor, señor Miller-_decia la chica, si no fuera porque estaba moviendo las manos no habría puesto mucha atención.

Oh lo ..lo.. si..en..to-dije realmente sonrojado por mi acción de niño de 5 años. No entendía por que la señorita solo se me quedaba viendo con los ojos ¬¬ (estilo anime) _¿Cómo si fuera gran cosa que un adulto se embobara por estar viendo una mansión tan majestuosa?_

No se preocupe, la señora Misa esta en el jardín-dijo la chica con mucha elegancia.

Cuando entre al jardín volví a mis fantasías de mi niñez, todo estaba como en un sueño, si me había impresionado con la casa, no era nada comparado con el jardín el pasto mas verde que jamás había visto, flores de distintos colores y formas, arboles enormes incitándote a que subieras para ver la vista mas bella en Viena parecía el jardín del Edén incluso tenia un lago hermoso con patos y aves hasta su propio _barco Realmente los Tsukimori no escatiman en hacer casas _entonces divise a Misa sentada tomando te en un gran kiosco color violeta pálido, estaba sentada en una hermosa mesa blanca y junto ella un precioso juego de te que combinaba con su vestido color rosa coctel al lado de ella había una silla vacía, imagine que era para mi, así que decidí acercarme a saludar a una vieja amiga.

Fin de Miller POV

Miller se acerco para saludar a Misa, pero quería sorprenderla así que decidió ir por atrás de ella para tratar de abrazarla, camino con cuidado para que no la viera y cuando estaba muy cerca Hamai le agarro el brazo y le dio una voltereta y en acto seguido Miller cayo al piso, Hamai al ver que era Miller se quedo pasmada pero de inmediato se recupero y lo ayudo para levantarse del pasto-Lo siento fue un reflejo-dijo. Esta… esta… bien Misa creo que solo me rompí algo-dijo Miller en tono sarcástico. Perdóname realmente lo siento Miller, quieres un poco de te-dijo Misa realmente apenada por lo acabado de ocurrir.

Si con dos cucharadas de azúcar por favor-dijo Miller tratando de ocultar su dolor. Miller y Misa se sentaron y Misa decidió darle el te con las dos cucharaditas de azúcar. Realmente lo siento mucho Miller-dijo ella con cara de tristeza. No, no te preocupes Misa-chan estoy bien-dijo el moviendo las manos tratando de decir que no era gran cosa. Esta bien perdona por eso pero desde que llegue a Viena todos los reporteros de la ciudad me han estado tomando millares de fotos y pensé que eras un fotógrafo.

No, no te preocupes te entiendo perfectamente-dijo Miller dándole una sonrisa, Hamai al ver su sonrisa se sintió un poco mejor.

Misa pasa algo-dijo Miller viendo la cara de preocupación de Misa.

Si dime ¿Qué PASO CON LEN?-dijo Misa sin poder contener la ganas de la curiosidad.

_Pensé que se traería con mas rodeos durante 2 horas, incluso ya estaba preparado pero se fue directo al grano-_pensó Miller.

_**Flashback:**_

_Y dime has tenido algún alumno interesante Miller-dijo Hamai dándole un pan quesito de queso._

_Ahora que caigo en la cuenta, si tengo una alumna bastante interesante, sabes su música es grácil, liviana, hermosa y te llena de un sentimiento que no puedo explicar, aunque le falte un poco de técnica pero en estas semanas que llevo trabajando con ella se ha vuelto muy divertido y ha mejorado bastante-dijo Miller quedando muy pensativo._

_Ya veo y ¿Cuál es su nombre?-dijo ella con un tono curioso._

_Su nombre es Kahoko, Hino Kahoko-dijo Miller son una sonrisa._

_KAHOKO, HINO KAHOKO-dijo Misa levantándose de la mesa en cuanto holló el nombre de la chica._

_¿Qué pasa Misa?-dijo Miller preocupado por su amiga._

_No nada mi estadía aquí va a ser muy divertida-dijo Misa llevándose una mano a la cara soltando una risa minuciosa._

_Miller te podría pedir un favor-dijo Hamai con ojos de cachorro._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

MILLER DIME ¿QUE PASO ENTRE LEN Y KAHO?-dijo Misa sacudiendo a Miller ya que el no le había prestado atención.

Misa, Misa tranquila me necesitas vivo-dijo Miller ante la fuerte sacudida de la mujer.

Lo siento pero no puedo esperar, puedes entenderme es que Kahoko-chan es una chica tan dulce y hermosa y Len es un depresivo y realmente no sabia si podría encontrar a alguien, me entiendes-dijo Misa llevándose las manos hacia la cara.

Si, si te..te..enti..en..do-dijo Miller con los pelos parados.

Sabes Len muy, muy, muy en el fondo tiene un lado tierno y dulce-dijo Misa pero Miller solo tenia en su cabeza la imagen de Len con el seño fruncido invitándole que ni siquiera en su mente lo imaginara.

Ya se, invitare a Kaho-chan a algún evento o alguna gira para que pase mas tiempo con Len-dijo Misa y en acto seguido se paro de la silla con rumbo adentro de la mansión.

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no puedo esperar-dijo Misa.

_Misa realmente no puedes esperar nada-_dijo Miller con los pelos parados y sus ojos ¬¬ estilo anime.

Espera Misa, espera-dijo Miller parándose de su asiento tratando de seguirla.

…..

Este fue un capi extra, si, si en realidad la que planeo el reencuentro fue la mismísima Hamai Misa, jeje xD

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, perdonen por no escribir antes pero estuve saturada de exámenes y hoy por fin se terminaron :D, prometo que pronto les traeré el capi 5 y además traeré a alguien nuevo pero me gustaría que votaran por quien les gustaría que apareciera en el próximo capi

:D Tsuchiura Ryotauro

:D Aoi Kaji

:D Hihara Kazuki

:D Yunoki

:D Shimizu y Fuyumi

:D Etou

Si les gusto dejen Reviews

Hasta el próximo capi


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Siempre puedes perturbar mi corazón_

_Len Tsukimori cap.75_

_No es como una cita verdad_-pensaba Kahoko toda confusa y de solo pensarlo hacia que se le acelerara el corazón poniéndose toda roja.

Estas bien-dijo Len al ver a Kahoko tan roja.

Hyaaa…..-dijo Kahoko saltando al recordar que Len estaba detrás de ella

Si ….claro no es nada..no nada…-decia Kahoko moviendo las manos por todos lados, estaba aun más roja y estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos.

Enserio Hino-dijo Len aún más nervioso ya que realmente estaba preocupado por Kahoko.

_Que hago nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo y actuó como una idiota rara-_pensaba Kahoko.

Realmente-dijo Len con el seño fruncido y respirando hondamente.

Haa-dijo Kahoko al ver a Len tan serio.

En ese momento Kahoko solo sintió que dos grandes y musculosos brazos la levantaban, con una gran lluvia de pétalos de cerezos. (Recordemos que aun siguen cerca del restaurante donde había arboles de cerezo)

Tsu..Tsuk..imo..ri-kun-déjame, déjame, ba…ja…me bájame Tsukimori-kun-decia Kahoko al ver que la persona que mas no podría ponerla nerviosa la estaba cargando.

Kahoko solo vio como Len seguía caminando sin hacerle caso alguno, lo cual hizo que se pusiera aun mas colorada y tan roja que pensó que le iba a estallar el corazón y la cabeza ya que en ese momento su mente era un remolino de información, Kahoko solo vio como Len iba en dirección hacia un enorme árbol y debajo de este había una banca que estaba alrededor de un hermoso y bello lago en el cual se veía tan clara y cristalina el agua.

En ese momento Len bajo muy cuidadosamente a Kahoko como si se tratase de un objeto tan frágil que con cualquier descuido de su parte se rompería, Kahoko estaba aun mas confusa, sentía que no iba a respirar y que se acababa el aire, en ese preciso instante Len puso su frente contra la frente de Kahoko, Kahoko pensaba que estaba soñando ahora si pensaba que iba a morir sentía como se ahogaba de solo pensar que Len estaba ahí y tocando su frente.

Tal vez sea un poco de fiebre-dijo Len a Kahoko, dejando la frente de Kahoko y parándose frente a ella. Kahoko estaba atónita por lo sucedido y su mente estaba en blanco.

Len de inmediato se quito su saco que traía para dárselo a Kahoko, Kahoko estaba tan dispersa, su mente esta en blanco que no se percato de la acción de Len, hasta que sintió algo muy cálido sobre sus hombros.

Tsuki..kimo..mori..kun…no es necesario no es necesario encerio, encerio no es necesario, yo estoy bien por favor por favor ten por favor-decia Kahoko toda avergonzada.

Kahoko estaba a punto de quitarse el saco de Len de sus hombros, cuando Len la jalo suavemente envolviendola en sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

No te lo quites esta haciendo demasiado frio-dijo Len en un tono tan irresistible y tierno que Kahoko solo estaba sin palabras.

Tsu..suki..mo..ri..-kun-le dijo Kahoko toda nerviosa.

Len al percatarse de su acción soltó sus brazos dándose la vuelta para que Kahoko no lo viera.

_Demonios no pude contenerme-_pensó Len ahora todo rojo de la vergüenza.

Tsukimori-kun-dijo Kahoko al ver que Len estaba sin haberle dicho nada, ya que ella estaba preocupada al ver que Len no se volteaba ni le decía nada.

Tsukimori-kun yo…..Tsssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh(el sonido que asemos cuando estornudamos jeje)-dijo Kahoko poniéndose la mano en la cara y de pronto Kahoko solo sentía que sus pies no reaccionaban viendo como todo se volvía obscuro y por ultimo como Len corría hacia ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo dos cálidos brazos dándole apoyo.

…

_Donde estoy ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-Se decía a si misma Kahoko poniendo su mano sobre su cara, demonios me siento algo débil._

_No, no debo pararme-se decía Kahoko a si misma tratando de darse ánimos a misma._

Cuando se paró se dio cuenta que estaba en un precioso cuarto (estilo romántico) una cama enorme(enserio enorme), había una pequeña sala enfrente con una televisión y hermosos adornos vieneses (pinturas, esculturas y un hermoso florero con lirios)Kahoko solo pensó-_hyaaa que precioso cuarto parece el de una princesa creo que este solo cuarto es mi departamento jeje_ –así que con esfuerzos trató de quedar de pie _aaaaaahhhh que horrible dolor de cabeza aún no sé cómo la gente después de amanecer sobria después vuelve tomar enserio no lo comprendo, no soporto este dolor de cabeza mejor me siento-pensó Kahoko aun mareada._

_Espera un minuto-pensó la bella violinista, _después de ver su ropa Kahoko solo grito con todas sus fuerzas …

_-_su grito se oyó por toda la casa.

KAHOKO-grito Len todo preocupado abriendo la habitación de golpe al oír el grito de Kahoko, solo para encontrarse con Kahoko en un lado de la habitación toda asustada. Len inmediatamente fue hacia el lado de Kahoko, tocando la mejilla de su tan amada violinista.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Len con un tono de preocupación extrema.

Tsuk….imo…ri..-kun yo …..yo no traía este cambio de ropa-dijo la violinista con una cara de perrito asustado, Len estaba que hervía estaba tan rojo solo se dio la vuelta para que Kahoko no se diera cuenta.

Y…yo n…no…vi…na…nada lo que pasa es que estabas sudando mucho y tuve que cambiarte de ropa, l…lo si…ent….to-dijo Len en vergüenza extrema. Kahoko solo estaba asombrada y confundida un poco aturdida.

G….gra...gracias Tsukimori-kun-dijo Kahoko, ella estaba tan roja que parecía una manzana.

¿Qué fue lo que me paso?-dijo Kahoko a Len, cuando Len se volteo solo vio a Kahoko tan hermosa y bella ya que tuvo que cambiarle la ropa le había puesto una camisa de el la cual le quedaba enorme tanto de las mangas como del cuello, además mas que ser camisa parecía mas un blusón se veía tan linda con las mellijas encendidas y sus ojos dorados viéndolo. Len solo se puso mas rojo.

T…tu…t…te desmayaste y te traje a mi casa y tú vistes fiebre y te estado cuidando-cuando Len dijo eso Kahoko solo sentía que su cabeza explotaría y se puso aun mas colorada.

B..bueno creo que mejor te dejo para que descanses, será mejor que duermas un rato- dijo Len pero cuando estaba a punto de irse solo vio como unos delgados, frágiles pero tan cálidos brazos lo envolvían.

…...

_No te vayas-pensó Kahoko con todo su corazón._

Hola a todos jeje perdón por tardarme tanto una enorme disculpa pero me tarde tanto ya que no tenía idea de cómo hacer el capi (falta de imaginación) _el peor problema para todas las escritoras _¬¬ pero prometo que si la inspiración se apodera de mi les traeré capis mucho más seguido y sobre todos muchas gracias a todos los que opinan sobre los capis enserio me hacen sentir tan bien T-T o prometí no llorar jeje snif snif (lágrimas de felicidad) hacen que sienta que todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena así que prometo esforzarme y traer capis más seguido.

El próximo capi será desde el punto de vista de Len desde como cuido a Kahoko cuando se desmayo…..hasta ahora.

(Jeje tratare de hacerlo cómico y sobre todo romántico y algo mass…) Espérenlo v

Tratare de no tardarme y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de Leer mi fic muchas gracias enserio.

Si les gusto dejen Reviews.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Tsu..suki..mo..ri..-kun-le dijo Kahoko toda nerviosa._

_Len al percatarse de su acción soltó sus brazos dándose la vuelta para que Kahoko no lo viera._

_Demonios no pude contenerme-__pensó Len ahora todo rojo de la vergüenza._

_Tsukimori-kun-dijo Kahoko al ver que Len estaba sin haberle dicho nada, ya que ella estaba preocupada al ver que Len no se volteaba ni le decía nada._

_Tsukimori-kun yo…..Tsssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh-dijo Kahoko poniéndose la mano en la cara y de pronto Kahoko solo sentía que sus pies no reaccionaban viendo como todo se volvía obscuro y por ultimo como Len corría hacia ella cerrando los ojos y sintiendo dos cálidos brazos dándole apoyo._

_Hey Hino Hino-decía Len con toda su fuerza al solo observar a su hermosa y amada violinista inconsciente ante la tan elevada fiebre._

En un parque en Viena ….

_Shimata que debo hacer esta muy afiebrada, de seguro se desmayó por estar demasiada débil, primero debo llevarla a su casa –Pero no sé dónde vive- entonces tendré que llevarla a mi casa-_pensó Len al ver a Kahoko tan débil por la fiebre.

_No debiste sobre esforzarte tanto Hino estoy seguro que has estado sobre esforzándote todo este tiempo desde que llegaste a Viena-_suspiro Len al ponerle la mano a Kahoko en la frente para ver qué tan elevada estaba su temperatura.

Pe.. perd…perdón-dijo Kahoko al momento en que Len retiro su mano de la frente de Kahoko.

Len se asustó ante la respuesta de la chica pero se dio cuenta que lo había dicho inconscientemente.

_Aun inconsciente te sigue disculpando Hino- _pensó Len poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios ante la respuesta de una Kaho semi consiente.

Pero que hago, primero debo llevarla a mi casa, luego le hablare a mi madre para que me de algún consejo sobre cómo tratar la fiebre_ –Ahora que lo pienso yo nunca me he enfermado antes, excepto por esa vez-_pensó Len mientras cargaba a Kahoko entre sus hombros estilo nupcial.

Len llevo a Kahoko en brazos hasta que se dio cuenta que la mayor parte del camino los habían estado observados, toda la gente no podía apartar sus miradas de ellos. Algo que a Len no le importaba, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que Kahoko se recuperara y se sintiera mejor.

Cuando Len llego a la calle se dio cuenta que no había traído su automóvil ya que el lugar donde Miller lo había citado estaba muy cerca de donde practica violín y pensó que se sería un estorbo innecesario traer el automóvil. –_Solo me queda pedir un taxi_- suspiro Len ante la molesta idea.

Así Len decidió llamar un taxi para que los llevara a casa, al ver que un taxi pasaba muy cerca de ellos, decidió llamarlo el taxi se paró y Len vio a un hombre de avanzada edad con el pelo color azúcar y unos hermosos ojos azul claro que de inmediato abrió su puerta, para abrir la puerta del pasajero.

-Gracias-dijo Len en un tono un poco seco.

-No se preocupe, pensé que no podría abrir la puerta cargado a tan hermosa señorita- dijo el conductor con un tono dulce y suave.

En acto seguido Len acomodo cuidosamente a Kahoko en la parte trasera del taxi, para después el ponerse a un lado de ella, en ese momento Len cerró la puerta del taxi.

-A donde quiere que los lleve disculpe-dijo el conductor mirando a Len por el retrovisor.

-Llévenos a Ringstrasse #5 por favor-dijo Len al conductor viéndolo por el retrovisor.

-Muy bien, pero antes de irnos, perdone si estoy siendo entrometido pero tiene fiebre la señorita-dijo el conductor dándose la vuelta para ver a Kahoko.

-Así es… se desmayó y quiero llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible-dijo Len mirando con mucho cuidado a Kahoko.

-No se preocupe-dijo el conductor dándose la vuelta para abrir la guantera del carro para sacar algo de ella.

-Tome-dijo el conductor mostrándole a Len un parche blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Len con mirada de preocupación ante el extraño objeto.

-No se preocupe es solo para bajarle la fiebre a la señorita es un parche para la fiebre solo póngaselo en la frente para que baje algo la temperatura, vamos tómelo-dijo el conductor mostrándole una sonrisa a Len.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Len con un tono más suave.

En ese momento el automóvil se movió, Len le estaba poniendo a Kahoko el parche blanco sobre la frente esperando que esto le bajara aunque fuera un poco la temperatura.

-Sabe es una preciosa damita es su esposa-dijo el conductor viendo a Len por el retrovisor.

_E…E…E…EE….ES…ES…..ESPOSA_-grito Len mentalmente, poniéndose colorado ante la idea.

-Es…Es solo una amiga-dijo Len poniéndose una mano sobre la boca para ocultar su cambio de color ante la idea.

-Perdone, pero cuando los vie pensé que eran esposos, se veía en su cara que estaba muy preocupado por la damita-dijo el conductor a Len.

-Sabe yo _tenía una nieta_ _que tendría la edad de la damita_, además si viviera estoy seguro que tendría el hermoso aspecto de la señorita, por un momento cuando los vi pensé que era mi _damita_-dijo el conductor a Len.

_Si viviera-pensó Len cuidadosamente._

-Mi nombre es Henry, es un placer y usted-dijo el conductor con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mi nombre es Len Tsukimori y ella es Kahoko Hino es un placer-dijo Len en un tono suave al conductor.

-Así que la damita se llama Kahoko Hino-dijo el conductor sonriendo aún más suave que antes.

….

Después de que Henry mencionara el nombre de Kaho todo el camino fue bastante silencioso, Len era del tipo de gente que la curiosidad, entraba por un lado y salía por el otro, lo único que le importaba ahora era la salud de la preciosa violinista, mientras el carro se movía Len sintió como algo muy cálido y caliente se posó en su hombro, Len se dio vuelta para ver a una Kahoko con las mejillas encendidas y recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Len solo se ruborizo y volteo su cabeza para tratar de no ser visto por Henry por el retrovisor pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron disipados por la voz de Henry.

-Oh mire que rápido, aquí estamos Ringstrasse #5-dijo el conductor estacionando el taxi y bajándose del coche para abrir la puerta.

-Muchas gracias ¿Cuánto seria?-dijo Len al conductor.

-No se preocupe no puedo cobrarle a alguien que tiene tanto parecido con mi hermosa _damita_-dijo el hombre dándole una sonrisa a Len.

-Muchas gracias pero enserio ¿Cuánto seria?-dijo Len con un tono persistente.

-Ya le dije no es nada, además usted debe de atender rápido a la señorita -dijo Henry con un tono suave.

En acto seguido Len solo dio un suspiro sabría que esta discusión solo demoraría más y debía encargarse de Kahoko rápidamente, entonces salió del taxi y movió a Kahoko de manera delicada como una muñeca de porcelana y la cargo muy cuidadosamente. Henry volvió al carro para luego meterse dentro del taxi y despedirse de Len y Kahoko moviendo la mano por la ventana yéndose entre las estrechas calles austriacas.

Len abrió la puerta de la casa y lo primero que olio fue la esencia a lirios y pino, decidió que lo primero sería llevar a Kahoko hacia su habitación y ahí hablar con su madre por teléfono para que lo aconsejara de cómo tratar a un enfermo.

Una vez que Len y Kahoko entraron Len la puso con sumo cuidado sobre su cama y puso su mano sobre su frente y se percató que había disminuido un poco la fiebre. Pero aun así seguía muy afiebrada y decidió llamar a su madre.

-Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiing-

_-Buenos días soy Misa ¿Quién es?- _dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola mamá soy yo Len-dijo Len a su madre.

_-Len ¿eres tú? Que sorpresa que me llames ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?-_dijo Misa.

-Veras lo que pasa es que... Hoy me encontré a Hino…. y se desmayó por fiebre… y ahora está en mi casa…. ¿Qué hago? Tu sabes que nunca me he enfermado-dijo Len con una mano en la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo.

-_No te preocupes Len primero tómale la temperatura con un termómetro no ponle una tela mojada en la cabeza y no te preocupes voy enseguida_ _para llevarte unas cosas, tu solo encárgate de Kaho-chan-_dijo Misa en tono apresurado.

-Oí espero mamá-dijo Len tratando de detener a su madre-

PIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIII PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI

Len solo suspiro sabiendo que cuando su madre se involucraba en algo no había nadie que la deteniera.

Len siguió el consejo de su madre y decidió tomarle la temperatura a Kahoko.

Len estaba preocupado esperaba que Kahoko no tuviera una fiebre muy alta.

PIIIIIIII

Entonces decidió ver como estaba su temperatura sacando el termómetro de su brazo.

38°C-_Tiene una fiebre bastante alta, pero por lo menos ahora será más fácil bajársela, no me hubiera imaginado que hubiera sido si Henry no me hubiera dado el parche, ahora estoy seguro que tendría una temperatura bastante alta._

RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

_Estoy seguro que es mi madre nadie toca así el timbre-_Len solo suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa.

Cuando Len abrió la puerta vio a una hermosa señora con una chaqueta verde oliva haciendo juego con su pelo corto de lado.

-Hola mamá-dijo Len con un tono suave.

-Hola Len ¿Cómo se encuentra Kaho-chan?

-Está un poco mejor pero tiene una fiebre bastante elevada-dijo Len a su madre.

- Bueno, toma aquí tienes, esto es todo lo que necesitas para que Kaho-chan se recupere estoy muy confiada en que podrás hacerlo solo, quisiera ayudarte pero ahora mismo no puedo tengo una reunión muy importante-dijo Misa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Perdón por haberte interrumpido y llamarte tan de repente mamá-dijo Len con una expresión más suave en su rostro hacia su madre.

-No te preocupes Len te dejo Kaho-chan en tus manos cuídala mucho-dijo Misa dándole a Len una tierna sonrisa y cerrando la puerta de la casa de Len.

….

Mientras Misa se iba alejando de la casa pensaba para ella misma.

_Me siento mal por engañar a Len así de esta manera pero tenía que hacer algo para no quedarme y arruinar la atmosfera oh pero me encantaría ver a Len cuidando de mi querida "hija" pero todo valdrá la pena cuando en esa casa oiga risas y pasitos de pequeños niños._

_Quiero tanto se abuela y tener una "hija", porque Len no me da ese gusto._

_Risas y pequeños pasitos._

_Risas y pequeños pasitos._

_Risas y pequeños pasitos._

_Si algún día veré el fruto de mis esfuerzos, en preciosos niños iguales a Len y Kaho-chan oh me pregunto si alguno se parecerá a su preciosa abuela o abuelo, que palabra más linda "abuela"._

Y mientras Misa pensaba en la palabra _"abuela"_ su cara se ilumino con una gran sonrisa, perdiéndose entre las personas de la _calle Ringstrasse._

…_.._

_Casa __Ringstrasse__ #5_

_Vamos a ver mamá me dejo una medicina con una nota, _pensaba Len al darse la vuelta para examinar la nota de su madre.

_Querido Len:_

_Esta medicina es muy efectiva solo tienes que darle esta tableta a Kaho-chan y solo necesitara descansar y se recuperara por completo, cuando despierte dale una sopa de crema que tú solo sabes hacer._

_Con cariño mamá._

_PD Len como Kaho-chan está muy débil y me imagino que inconsciente dale la medicina boca a boca._

_QUUUEEEEEEEEEE-_grito Len mentalmente el solo hecho de pensar en la idea lo dejo más que colorado.

Así que Len subió por las escaleras, con la medicina y un vaso de agua al cuarto donde se encontraba Kahoko_-espero que este consiente_ – pensó Len. Cuando entro vio que Kahoko estaba con las mejillas encendidas y estaba respirando en seco. Len se sentía mal al ver a la persona más importante para el sufriendo tanto.

Len no lo dudo más, decidió darle la medicina a Kahoko boca a boca, sabía que era por el bienestar de su amada violinista, así que Len se metió la tableta a la boca y tomo del vaso con agua, se sentó a un lado de la cama y tomo cuidadosamente a Kahoko por los brazos, levanto su suave mentón y tocando sus bellos labios. Y sin pensarlo, sin refrenar esos deseos ocultos, la beso tocándole la cara con una mano y con la otra mano deteniendo su espalda.

_-Tiene unos labios tan suaves_-

Len sabía que si no se detenía, podría ya no refrenarse así mismo, así que separo sus labios de los de la bella violinista, poniéndola de nuevo en la cama. Pensó que lo más sabio seria que se fuera y le hiciera a Kahoko de comer por si despertaba. Así que salió del cuarto y en acto seguido se puso la mano sobre la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo mientras de ruborizaba ante aquel acto que había cometido.

-_Que he hecho-_

Len se decidió en volver al cuarto en donde se encontraba Kahoko para ver cómo iba su fiebre después de haber preparado una sopa de crema para ella, se sentía con la mente más despejada después del acto que tuvo que hacer, al acercarse a la cama vi a una Kahoko con las mejillas rosadas y los labios del mismo tono, al ver esos preciosos labios -_tan suaves-_ solo quería volver a tocarlos y repetir lo ocurrido, fui ahí que Len se dio cuenta que al besar a Kahoko le causo un tipo de frenesí. Decidió alejar sus ocultos deseos y tomarle la temperatura a Kahoko.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Len esperaba que la temperatura hubiera bajado lo suficiente como para que ya no tuviera más fiebre.

36°C-_Me alegro que haya bajado la temperatura ahora solo necesita descansar_, _mi madre tenía razón sobre la medicina, actúa rápido_- Len solo suspiro pero se dio cuenta que Kahoko estaba bastante sudada, así que fue a su closet y busco una camisa lo suficiente grande como para que le quedara a Kahoko, cerro el closet y solo suspiro.

-_Primero la beso sin su consentimiento y ahora voy a tener que tocarla ahora si me he convertido en un depravado-_pensó Len suspirando, pero no había más opción solo tenía que cambiarla, no tenía que por que verla así que Len primero le quieto la chaqueta que le había prestado, después volteo hacia un lado para su suerte Kahoko llevaba un lindo vestido así que por lo menos solo tendría que quitar una pieza, desabrocho botón por botón, realmente no sabía quién estaba más afiebrado ella por la fiebre o el por la vergüenza, cuando termino decidió bajarle las mangas y sin ver con una mano alcanzo su camisa y la metió primero por la cabeza de Kahoko luego volteo y metió sus suaves manos en las mangas, -_tan suave_-cuando termino Len se sintió mejor había resultado bastante incomodo pero lo había logrado de alguna manera, cuando termino metió a Kahoko a la cama y le acomodo las sabanas, para luego ponerle el edredón, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar.

Ya se había volteado para irse pero, esta sería su única oportunidad, así, que antes de dejar a Kahoko se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un cálido y tierno beso en la frente.

_**Muchísimas gracias por los lindos comentarios enserio soy tan feliz ^^ esta vez hice el capi más largo esta vez me inspire bastante y quería traerles un buen capi prometo esforzarme para que de ahora en adelante los capis sean de esta extensión. Enserio muchísimas gracias por leer mis caps. Y tomarse el tiempo para leerlos son los mejores gracias ¡ Perdónenme si hay faltas de ortografía jeje el próximo cap. Sera mucho más emocionante espérenlo.**_

_**Si les gusto dejen Reviews.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_B..bueno creo que mejor te dejo para que descanses, será mejor que duermas un rato- dijo Len pero cuando estaba a punto de irse solo vio como unos delgados, frágiles pero tan cálidos brazos lo envolvían._

Kahoko estaba totalmente atónita por la acción que había ejecutado y al darse cuenta se apartó rápidamente de Len bajando la mirada hacia abajo, al hacerlo, recordó aquel momento cuando ambos se abrazaron en la azotea de la escuela después de la presentación de Kahoko con los demás y como Len tocaba tan maravillosamente el violín, esa noche en la azotea.

Kahoko al darse cuenta de todo esto se puso colorada no quería ver a Len pero por un lado quería ver la expresión de Len ante aquel inesperado abrazo _Estará molesto, estará enojado tal vez piense que soy la peor persona del mundo por tratarlo con tanta familiaridad, este es mi fin- _ pensaba Kahoko esperando lo peor, pero en ese instante Kahoko solo sintió como era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Len.

Kahoko esta atónita Tsukimori Len la estaba abrazando como en esa ocasión, Kahoko no sabia que pensar su mente estaba en blanco pero por una razón ella solo respondió el abrazo de Len, Kahoko no quería apartarse, quería que este momento no pasara, solo un poco mas pensaba Kahoko.

_Kaho POV_

_No sabia que pensar el frio y distante Len Tsukimori me estaba abrazando pero porque no lo entiendo pero me siento tan tranquila, tan llena de energía y esperanza, incluso puedo sentir su respiración, esta algo agitada, su espalda es tan grande y sus brazos y manos tan musculosas, se siente tan diferente del abrazo que me dio aquel día en la azotea cuando nuestra única compañía era la luna, porque tu eres el único que puede perturbar mi corazón, ¿Por qué? No lo entendía en ese momento pero ahora lo comprendo…_

…_.._

…_._

_Te amo _

_Fin de Kaho POV_

Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para Len y Kahoko, los dos estaban en su propio espacio, pero Kahoko lo comprendía y entendía bien ya no podía contener sus sentimientos hacia Len, tenia que decírselo quería decirle que lo amaba con toda su fuerza, así que ella empezó a llamar a Len. Tsu…Tsukimori-kun_-_dijo Kahoko tratando de llamar la atención de Len. Len al darse cuenta se alejó de Kahoko volteando la mirada Lo..Lo siento Hino_-_dijo Len al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

No esta bien Tsukimori-kun-dijo Kahoko. Y….Yo quiero decirte algo muy impor….importante Tsukimori-kun-dijo Kaho poniéndose toda colorada agarrando la camisa de Len, ante aquella acción Len se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la chica que tanto amaba con la cara toda roja como una manzana, con una mirada que solo ella podía hacer.

D…Dime-dijo Len prestando toda su atención en la preciosa pelirroja que tanto amaba. Y…yo t..tttttttteeee….. decía Kahoko con la mirada hacia abajo, _Esto es demasiado duro-pensaba Kaho._ Yo te a…..-cuando de repente el sonido del teléfono de Len los interrumpió, Kahoko al darse cuenta que Len no le prestaba atención al teléfono le dijo-No vas a contestar. No porque ahora tu tienes toda mi atención-dijo Len con una cara sexy. Kahoko al ver la cara de Len se puso aun mas nerviosa.

Tsu…Tsukimori-kun mejor atiende la llamada puede ser algo importante, yo te esperare afuera-dijo Kaho moviendo sus manos incoherentemente ante Len, en acto seguido la chica peliroja salió de la habitación dejando a un molesto Len. Len al darse cuenta que lo mejor que debía hacer seria contestar la llamada atendió el teléfono.

_Hola ¿Quién es?-_dijo Len con un tono sádico, causado por la persona que acababa de interrumpir un momento con su Kahoko.

_Len ¿Qué pasa porque estas tan enojado?-_dijo la otra persona al teléfono con un tono juguetón.

_Miller-sensei será mejor que sea algo importante._

…

_Kaho POV_

_No puedo creerlo estaba a punto de decirle todo a Tsukimori-kun pero de repente él pone una cara toda sexy, pensé que me iba a caer mis piernas me temblaban tanto, rayos me voy a volver una loca, pero ahora que me doy cuenta Len tiene una casa preciosa además tiene un dulce olor a pino y mmmmmm, que será el otro aroma pero es realmente dulce, su casa esta muy limpia y ordenada._

_Pero no me sorprende que Tsukimori-kun tenga tantas comodidades después de todo sus padres son unas eminencias en la música, además creo que una vez Hihara-sempai me dijo que el padre de Tsukimori-kun era dueño y director de una compañía de instrumentos musicales muy respetada a nivel mundial. Creo que me enamore de su casa es tan linda, eh ….. _

_Sugoi es un piano de cola, es precioso, ahora que me acuerdo Tsukimori-kun sabe tocar el piano, una vez lo oí tocar, recuerdo que fue el día en el parque de diversiones, cuando pasamos por una tienda de instrumentos musicales, quisiera algún día poder hacer un dúo con el yo en el violín y el tocando el piano, que extraño al ver un piano me da tanta nostalgia, me da tantas ganas de tocarlo….._

_Fin de Kaho POV_

_No puede ser-_pensó Len todo sorprendido y malhumorado, estaba tan cabreado pero en ese momento algo calmo sus pensamientos…

_Len POV_

_Alguien estaba tocando tan maravillosamente el piano de la sala, esa melodía ya la había oído antes, la escuche por primera vez por mi madre, era tan triste y envolvente a la vez, pero solo estábamos yo y Kaho en la casa así que era imposible que ella lo estuviera tocando, entonces corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello quería saber quien era quien estaba tocando el piano_

_¿Quién? ..._

_Fin de Len POV _

Len no podía creer que la persona que estaba tocando esa hermosa melodía no era otra que su amada Kahoko, tan vivaz tan delicadamente, estaba tocando el piano de la sala con los ojos cerrados, como si no hubiera nadie alrededor de ella solo, ella y el piano, Len no quiso interrumpir pensó que si lo hacia ella se asustaría y dejaría de tocar, así que solo se recargo en la pared observándola y escuchando aquella triste melodía, sin notarlo Len dejo que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos, cerro los ojos pensando _¿Por qué tenias que ser tu precisamente?-_pensó Len atónito de la belleza de la preciosa pianista…..

….

Kahoko termino de tocar y se quedo paralizada _¿Qué acabo de hace?_, _es imposible no hay manera_-pensó Kahoko, pero se quedo aun mas estática al ver los ojos de Len en la pared de la habitación, -grito Kahoko a todo pulmón.

Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho Tsukimori-kun perdona haber usado tu piano, perdona lo que he hecho es horrible perdóname por favor-dijo Kahoko en acto seguido y bajando la mirada. _Soy lo peor acabo de tocar su piano sin permiso debe odiarme, soy una desconsiderada-_ pensó. Kahoko estaba esperando su escarmiento por parte de Len pero en ese momento…

Cuando aprendiste a tocar el piano Hino-dijo Len con un tono algo frio.

Kahoko levanto la mirada y vio a Len con una mirada algo fría y con unos ojos profundos, Kahoko tenia miedo no sabia que hacer cuando….

- el estomago de Kahoko gruño. Lo siento Tsukimori-kun-dijo Kahoko bajando la mirada y poniéndose colorada, pero de repente algo capto la atención de la violinista era una pequeña risa juguetona que no provenía de otro sino de Tsukimori Len, Kahoko se apeno mas estaba totalmente roja, MOO Tsukimori-kun-dijo Kahoko con una cara tierna y dulce.

Perdona pero no importa, creo que es muy tarde debes de tener hambre quieres que salgamos a algún restaurante a comer algo, no te preocupes yo invito-dijo Len con una sonrisa cálida y amable. Gra…gracias Tsukimori-kun….

…

En un restaurante en Viena

Kahoko estaba nerviosa pero no podía pensar claramente, solo estaba segura de una cosa TSUKIMORI LEN LA ESTABA OBSERVANDO, Kahoko estaba que se moría de los nervios, no podía creer que la persona que tanto amaba la estaba observando detenidamente, Kaho estaba tan roja, pero esta era una oportunidad para decirle, lo que sentía ella hacia a el así que decidió hablarle Tsuki….Tsukimo….Tsukimori-kun-dijo Kahoko toda roja.

Dime-dijo Len a Kahoko observándola aun mas detenidamente. Yo …yo…yo quiero decirte algo importante-dijo Kahoko observándolo cara a cara. De que se trata-dijo Len a Kahoko. Y….yo…mmmm…..tu…..me...¿QUE VAS A PEDIR DE COMER?, la comida se ve deliciosa pero no se que pedir y pensé que tal vez podía comer lo mismo que tu jejeje-dijo Kahoko maldiciéndose mentalmente y regañandose. Eh, ahora que lo dices dicen que la pasta de este lugar es muy buena-así que la voy a pedir.

Eh en serio entonces yo también la voy a ordenar….

…..

_Casa de Len Calle __Ringstrasse__ #5_

_Kaho POV_

_No puedo creerlo no se lo dije soy una tonta, tonta, tuve muchas oportunidades pero todas las desperdicie, me hace feliz estar con Tsukimori-kun, pero realmente el camino de regreso fue de verdad silencioso, creo que no hemos hablado desde que salimos del restaurante y lo peor de todo es que cuando quería decirle lo que yo sentía le sacaba otro tema que no tenia nada que ver, tal vez piense que estoy loca o que soy muy habladora, MOOO me odio a mi misma….._

_Fin de KAHO POV_

Kahoko estaba cansada hoy tenia que decirle a Len lo que sentía, Tsu…Tsukimori-kun-dijo Kahoko a Len. ¿Qué pasa Hino?-dijo Len a Kaho quitándose el abrigo que traía puesto. Y….Yo t…e ….mmmm….tu…me….gus…..PODEMOS TOCAR UN DUO EN VIOLIN-dijo Kahoko toda roja esperando ver la reacción de Len.

_Claro-_dijo Len dándole una dulce sonrisa…

Los dos violinistas sacaron su violín de su estuche para posicionarse, no tenían que decirse nada sobre que canción tocar porque ya sabían cual, su querida _Ave María _comenzaron con un hermoso Do el hermoso sonido los envolvió, solo eran ellos dos y su hermosa melodía, no había nada mejor que esto, _Mi Kahoko _-pensó Len recordando aquel día, cuando compartieron una sombrilla en aquel día lluvioso y cuando se despejo tocaron juntos el Ave María.

_Aquel día en el que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia a ti, cuando me di cuenta que te amaba con todo mi corazón._

Cuando Len y Kaho terminaron de tocar el Ave María, Kahoko estaba segura de que esta vez si podría decirle a Len todo lo que sentía, estaba decidida pero cuando se volteo a ver y decirle a Len lo que tanto había callado, un cálido abrazo la silencio, Len la estaba abrazando cálidamente, Kahoko no sabia que hacer estaba muda y en blando pero en ese instante Len se acercó a su oído para decirle lo que tanto había el guardado…..

…..

_Te amo_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la espera jejeje soy muy mala .. pero bueno el próximo capi estará mas emocionante prometo no tardarme tanto como esta vez **_

_**Si les gusto dejen Reviews.**_

_**PD: Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía jejeje bueno grax por todo.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

Cuando Len y Kaho terminaron de tocar el Ave María, Kahoko estaba segura de que esta vez si podría decirle a Len todo lo que sentía, estaba decidida pero cuando se volteo a ver y decirle a Len lo que tanto había callado, un cálido abrazo la silencio, Len la estaba abrazando cálidamente, Kahoko no sabia que hacer estaba muda y en blanco, pero en ese instante Len se acercó a su oído para decirle lo que tanto había el guardado…..

…..

_Te amo_

Kahoko esta con la mente en blanco no podía pensar en nada mas que en_ Len _le había dicho las palabras mas hermosas jamás creadas por una persona, le había dicho que la amaba.

KAHOKO POV

_No es posible Len me ha dicho que me ama, no puede ser abre oído mal me estoy engañando, yo solo me conformaba con amarlo a él y a su música en secreto esto es demasiada felicidad para mi pero ¿es cierto? Pero tiene que serlo porque me esta abrazando muy cálidamente pero no me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos de seguro soy una manzana viviente, pero quiero verlo…._

FIN DE KAHO POV

Len estaba ansioso tal vez temeroso de que _su Kahoko_ no le correspondiera a sus más íntimos y profundos deseos, se estaba angustiando ya que Kaho no le había dicho nada y tan poco lo había volteado a ver, pero a la vez le gustaba estar así tal y como estaban abrazados el uno al otro él quería que este momento durara para siempre. Kahoko pudo sentir como Len la abrazaba mas fuerte como si de un momento a otro se fuera a ir de su lado, pero Kahoko decidió que era momento también de decirle lo que ella sentía, que ella también lo amaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, de repente Len sintió algo húmedo en su brazo para su sorpresa Kahoko estaba llorando , Len la separo de sus brazos para ver porque su Kahoko estaba llorando y para su asombro vio una Kahoko con las mejillas ruborizadas como tiernas manzanas rojas, ojos tan hermosos que se podían ver atreves de ellos color miel y unas gotas que brotaban de ellos.

Len se asombro ante aquella hermosa cara, pero tenia miedo de hacerle algo más a Kahoko por lo cual se levanto y de espaldas ante ella le dijo:

-_Perdóname no lo volveré a hacer, no sé que me sucedió, pero todo lo que te he dicho es verdad yo…perdón Hino…._

Kahoko se sorprendió ante la acción y la respuesta de Len y lo único que pudo ver era como Len caminaba en dirección a la puerta de salida _No….no quiero esto…. No te vayas…Por favor no me dejes… yo ….yo ….te….amo…._

LEN POV

_Soy un completo estúpido como fui tan tonto, ella todavía no se encuentra bien, además todavía no comprendo como fue que la hice llorar pero en realidad soy un sádico porque su cara en ese instante era tan bella y limpia sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos tan bellos como la miel con unas lagrimas brotando de ellos, creo que fui demasiado lejos pero realmente no sé que pensar la cabeza me da vueltas…. _

_Y no veo nada mas que a mi Kahoko entre mis brazos….._

FIN LEN POV

Len aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando Kahoko _su Kahoko _lo estaba abrazando muy cálidamente por la espalda. Len estaba apunto de salir por la habitación, ya estaba girando la perilla de la puerta cuando sintió por la espalda unos cálidos brazos envolviéndolo, fue entonces cuando quedo en blanco, decidió darse la vuelta y ver a Kahoko, fue entonces cuando ella dijo en voz melodiosa y fina…..yo…yo…..yo…t…yo te…. Amo… _yo te amo con todo mi corazón Len Tsukimori-kun…._

Kahoko no lo podía creer lo que había dicho, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa pero mas que nada la invadía la felicidad, por fin le había dicho a la persona que mas amaba sus sentimientos, Kahoko no sabia que pensar pero de una cosa era segura sintió como Len se daba poco a poco la vuelta para ver a Kahoko, fue entonces que Len no lo pudo soportar mas, lo había guardado desde lo mas profundo de su corazón y sin pensarlo levanto el mentón de Kahoko y la beso un sus car mesinés, delgados y suaves labios, _Son tan suaves y delicados…_ pensó Len en el momento que estaba besando muy delicadamente a Kahoko.

Kahoko no lo podía creer Len Tsukimori la estaba besando pero era tan delicado y dulce así que ella solo cerro los ojos y decidió abrazar con sus delgados y frágiles brazos a Len, Len no podía creer que Kahoko lo estuviera correspondiendo, pero el deseaba mas, la deseaba así que con su lengua decidió explorar su boca, Kahoko no lo podía creer como ese tierno beso paso a ser uno mas apasionado para a la vez dulce y suave, Len hoyo que Kahoko gemía de placer, _mmmm-_fue para Len un impulso para besar con mas pasión a Kahoko la amaba tanto pero sabia que si no paraba pronto podría hacerle algo a Kahoko por lo cual, poco a poco se fue separando de ella al abrir los ojos y separarse de ella pudo ver a una Kahoko con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos translucidos y puros que el tanto amaba de ella.

El solo la pudo abrazar y decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón, pero Kahoko no sabia que pensar estaba muda pero su más escondido y dulce deseo se había vuelto realidad le había dicho al amor de su vida sus sentimientos. Ella solamente pudo devolverle el abrazo y cerrar sus bellos ojos diciendo …._Tsukimori-kun te… amo…. Con voz dulce y hermosa._

_Len era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra el amor de su vida le había dicho que lo amaba con todo su corazón, Len por segunda vez había encontrado la felicidad y el gusto por la vida, la primera vez fue con su amado violín y su música, sabia que cuando tocaba el violín podía ser el mismo y la segunda….fue con su Kahoko…_

Los dos pensaban que ese momento duraría para siempre …fue cundo se oyó …..un…grrrrrr…grrrrrrr (sonidos estomacales jeje) Kahoko estaba tan roja pero no por Len y su amor que por fin había confesado sino por la vergüenza que tenia ella por el incomodo sonido. Ella estaba tan nerviosa y angustiada fue cunado oyó una pequeña risita de Len, Kahoko solo fue directamente hacia él y se le quedo mirando, el solo pudo decir …perdón, perdón…. Lo siento…..lo siento Kaho perdóname. Tsukimori-kun no es gracioso, lo siento perdóname-dijo Len, pero ahora que me doy cuenta ya es de noche dijo al mirar su reloj de mano, de seguro tendrás hambre, vamos a un cenar hay un excelente restaurante en la esquina estoy seguro que te gustara la comida italiana Kaho.

Kahoko estaba ruborizada Len la llamaba por su nombre… ella no sabia que decir solo se agacho y levanto la cabeza diciendo con tierna y juguetona sonrisa.

Claro me encantaría comer contigo Tsukimori-kun.

Len solo la miro con tierna sonrisa y la abrazo cálidamente entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos_, _Kaho me haces tan feliz, pero de ahora en adelante solo dime Len para ti soy solo Len, me prometes que solo me dirás Len.

Kahoko estaba tan feliz que le correspondió el abrazo y dijo:

Yo también soy tan feliz….L….le….le…n.

Len se era tan feliz que no sabia como contenerse su Kahoko llamándolo cálidamente y tiernamente Len ….. _podía alguien tener tanta felicidad_….

….

_Ristorante per__la vita_

El camino habia sido tranquilo y silencioso pero a la vez corto los dos estaban tomandos de la mano como si su vida solo dependiera de ello, al llegar al restaurante Kahoko solo abrio lo ojos era un restaurante de ¡lujo! , habia candelabros de oro, flores de primera categoria todo era hermoso y lujoso, pero esa era solo la recepcion ya que habia una escalera para subir arriba a comer, ella de repente sintio que no encajaba en ese lugar, a la vez se sentia engañada por Len ya que cuando le pregunto que tipo de restaurante era el dijo que era un restaurante normal, ella solo podia ver como el recepcionista le decia a Len que lo acompañara para mostrarle su mesa. Kaho se sintio como una princesa cuando al subir las escaleras vio como todo el inmobiliario era de primera categoria, todas las personas de etiqueta y vestido, los adornos bellamente decorados y un hermoso candelabro aun mas grande que el de la recepcion, un bello candelabro de oro que iluminaba toda la habitación.

Kaho al darse cuenta de que habia estado sumergida en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que estaba ya sentada en la mesa enfrente de Len, pero ademas se dio cuenta que Len la estaba viendo fijamente, Kaho solo se ruborizo pensando en sus adentros "_Los Tsukimoris no reparan en gastos para comer, pero lo mas importante Len para ti ¿Que es normal?"_

Pero Kahoko ya sabia la respuesta para su infortunio fue cuando se dio cuenta de un gran abismo entre Len y ella, el era de un mundo diferente, lleno de comodidades y lujos en cambio ella no, pero no podia reprimir el fuerte sentimiento hacia Len, lo amaba con todo su corazón desde que lo vio interpretando esa bella melodia se dio cuenta que el era especial y que lo amaba... _con toda su alma..._

Len miraba fijamente a Kahoko con gran gracia, deseguro se habria impresionado por el restaurante, _pero para el era de lo mas normal visitar este tipo de restaurantes_, sin embargo no habia pensado que tal vez habria sido incomodo para Kahoko...

Perdoname Kahoko creo que te hize sentir incomoda-dijo Len mirandola fijamente.

Kaho solo se coloreo de color rojo,... No no esta bien no te preocupes en realidad no estaba pensando en eso jaja perdona fue grosero de mi parte, pero realmente es muy bello este restaurante, ya habias venido antes-pregunto Kahoko con una sonrisa en los labios.

Solia venir con mi mamá o papá cuando estaban de gira por el mundo y siempre que veniamos a Viena comiamos en este restaurante, me trae muchos recuerdos, ademas aqui fue donde...

_...Conoci la felicidad..._

**Hola muchísimas gracias a todos en serio la verdad que todos me llenan de alegría sus Reviews, jaja todos son muy lindos y me llenan de alegría para continuar el fin jejje esta vez no se como hacer que me perdonen por no haber traido un cap nuevo antes jaja perdonen pero como regalo les traire un cap extra esta o la siguiente semana :) se los prometo jeje tratare que sea medio largo, este cap trate de hacerlo largo pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, al final puse una pequeña interrogante pero muchos ya sabran de que es lo que trata de decir Len o prometo que subiré mas rápido y tratare de darle un arco a la historia para que dure mas pero bueno muchisimmasss gracias a todos la verdad esque estoy muy feliz :3 gracias a tods …besos y hasta la próxima… esperen el próximo cap con ansias con amor ****…. L'amore di Sophie**

_**:0 Descargo responsabilidad: No soy dueña de La Corda d Oro pero me encantaría serlo yo solo los tomo prestados para una que otra locura :0**_

_**Si les gusto dejen Reviews :)**_


	10. Preludio 2

_**Preludio # 2 parte 1**_

_**Hace 6 años atrás….**_

_Muy bien reúnanse, tenemos poco tiempo para informar a todos….. Vamos, entre mas rápido les demos la información, mas rápido podrán irse a donde ustedes quieran dentro del parque, rápido no tenemos todo el día- decía un profesor malhumorado con bata blanca y una cola de cabello algo despeinada a sus estudiantes en una mañana realmente hermosa…._

Kanazawa-sensei esta bien parece que no ha dormido bien-dijo una bella peliroja con el pelo sujetado por un broche en forma de una rosa haciendo conjunto con un short color caqui, una playera en forma de v de colores pálidos en rayas y un abrigo abierto color gris, Kanazawa-sensei solo pudo ver a Kahoko fijamente y decirle-No te preocupes, estoy bien solo que alguien no me ha dejado dormir bien-concluyo agarrándole la pequeña nariz.

Esta bien Kanazawa-sensei pero si tiene algún problema por favor hágamelo saber-dijo la preciosa peliroja con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. _Esta chica_-pensó el profesor con gran sonrisa,- gracias Hino ojala hubiera mas alumnos, como tu igual de considerados….dijo el profesor en voz alta para que todos pudieran oírlo…

Oye…..mejor eso solo resérvatelo para ti mismo, además deja de abrazar a HINO…-dijo un peli-verde realmente guapo con un jeans, una camisa a rayas color verde y amarillo, que en acto seguido agarro a Kahoko llevándosela de sus brazos.

Iee no pasa nada Tsuchiura-kun, -dijo Kahoko moviendo las manos de un lado para otro.

Oye ….tu, pero si mira quien habla, ahora tu estas dejando a Kaho-chan sin aire Tsuchiura, suelta a Kaho-chan ahora mismo-dijo el gran alegre peli-verde.

Muy bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos les quiero dar la información correspondiente de este día…..

…

_Días antes…. En la escuela Seiso_

_Me pregunto porque Kanazawa-sensei nos mando llamar, me pregunto porque será pero…. Sera lindo volver a ver a todos reunidos, como en los viejos tiempos, no los he visto en algún tiempo desde el día del concierto de la inauguración del puerto, ahora que lo pienso fue la primera vez que oí a todos tocar tan …._

…..

….

Pero cuando Kahoko estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, la peliroja no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al punto de reunión con todos sus amados amigos.

_Kaho-sempai_- Fuyumi, fue la primera en recibirla con los brazos abiertos, yéndola a abrazar, derramando unas cuantas gotas de felicidad, de poder volver a su sempai.-Kaho,-sempai te he extrañado-dijo la pequeña peli-verde_.- Ieee_ _¿Cómo estas?, no te he visto en bastante tiempo Fuyumi-chan, creo que has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos-_dijo Kahoko también derramando unas pequeñas gotas de felicidad, limpiándoselas con su pequeña mano. Pero cuando dejo de abrazar a su kohai se dio cuenta que alguien por la espalda la estaba abrazando.

_Kaaahhoooo-seemmpaaii-dijo _un pequeño rubio con la cara de ángel, que tanto había esperado a la peliroja, sentado a un lado de la puerta, que en cuanto vio a la hermosa peliroja se levanto únicamente para darle su saludo por la espalda, _Shi…Shimi…Shimizu—kun_-dijo la hermosa peliroja, toda roja dé la impresión, generada en un pequeño instante por el pequeño rubio.

_Eh Shimizu-kun deja de abrazar a Kaho-chan-_dijo Hihara-sempai, que trataba de separar al pequeño rubio de la hermosa violinista. Cuando por fin lo logro, y Kahoko estaba libre aprovecho el trompetista para darle un hermoso abrazo a la violinista. _Kaho-chan estas muy linda hoy….-dijo el peli-verde a Kahoko. Kahoko estaba hecha una manzana roja con todo lo acontecido. _Cuando el trompetista se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho, lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirle disculpas a la preciosa chica, inclinándose una y otra vez_. Ieee, no te preocupes Hihara-sempai_- dijo la hermosa violinista moviendo sus manos alocadamente.

_Oh Hino-_dijo el peli-verde que había estado impaciente por la tardanza de la bella violinista,

_Tsuchiura-kun __ohayou-dijo la preciosa violinista con una sonrisa realmente cautivante y muy dulce._ Tsuchiura lo único que pudo hacer fue darle algunas palmaditas en la cabeza a su bella princesa.

_Ohayou gozaimasu, Hino-san-_dijo alguien por la espalda de la bella peliroja, volteo la mirada para ver quien era quien la estaba llamando, para encontrarse con el peli morado, que tanto admiraba la bella violinista. _Ohayou Yunoki-sempai-_dijo la preciosa peliroja con una sonrisa igual de dulce y tranquilizante que solo ella sabía dar. _Siempre igual de hermosa y cautivante..._

…_..Kahoko…- _pensaba para si Yunoki, que solo podía admirar a su bella flor florecer entre espinas y que era su deber protegerla y ayudarla en toda situación.

Pero cuando Yunoki estaba a punto de decirle algo a su preciosa flor, fue interrumpido por un kohai algo insolente.

_Hiiinnooo-saaan-_ llego gritando un hermoso rubio de ojos verde, para darle un abrazo enorme a su bella musa, que tanto amaba y que a diferencia de sus adversarios el no tenia el miedo de expresar sus sentimientos enfrente de los demás.

_Aoo…..Aoi….Aoi-ku…Aoi-kun- no….no pue…no puedo…no puedo resp….no puedo respirar-_decia la bella violinista al ser casi extrujada por el bello joven.

Pero cuando Kahoko pensaba que iba a morir estrangulada, sintió como alguien la jalaba de una mano con gran fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza llevándola hasta su pecho.

_No ves que le estas haciendo daño-_dijo un apuesto joven de piel blanca como la nieve y pelo azul zafiro con ojos miel claros.

Kahoko estaba en los brazos de Tsukimori Len, el príncipe de Hielo de la escuela Seiso, que a pesar de todo la estaba deteniendo con gran delicadeza como si fuera una hermosa muñeca de porcelana realmente frágil.

….

…

…

Ante el gran asombro de todos, Kanazawa sensei por fin estaba presente entre todos. _De seguro todos se estarán preguntando por que los llame-_dijo el sensei con gran seriedad-_Verán los patrocinadores quedaron encantados con ustedes por su actuación en la inauguración del puerto así que decidieron darles boletos para el parque de atracciones nuevo que se inauguro hace poco, así que la salida será este sábado y nos reuniremos en la escuela para irnos de aquí al parque de atracciones-_Kanazawa-sensei había terminado de hablar cuando una frágil y blanca mano se alzó ante la vista de todos.

_Ah si que pasa Hino-_dijo Kanazawa-sensei.

_Yo no participe en el evento de inauguración de l puerto, así que porque me llamaron a mí-_dijo la bella peliroja agarrando su falda con gran fuerza. Kanazawa se dio cuenta de esto y fue directo hacia la bella violinista. Acariciando su bello rojo pelo-_Por una sencilla razón, tu también participaste ese día, tal vez no con ellos, pero yo se lo mucho que te esforzaste y luchaste, yo lo se y ellos también, tómalo como un regalo de parte de nosotros, además si no vas ellos tampoco van a querer ir-_dijo el sensei señalando con su dedo a los jóvenes que estaban alrededor de la peliroja.

_Es cierto Kaho-chan, si no vas yo tampoco-dijo el alegre trompetista, parándose de su lugar._

_Yo igual Kaho-sempai-dijo la tímida y bella chica que tanto admiraba a su sempai. _

_Igual Hino- dijo el peli azul con un tono algo frio y preciso._

_Yo igu..iguaa..iguuaall-dijo el violonchelista dormilón._

_Es cierto si no va mi kohai me sentiría mal- dijo el sempai peli morado._

_Yo no iría si no va Hino-san-dijo el rubio con ojos de color verde._

_Vez te lo mereces Hino-dijo por ultimo el apuesto pianista._

Mina, arigato,-decia Kahoko al borde de las lagrimas, mirando con gran amor a sus tan preciados amigos.

…..

…

….

_Tiempo presente_

_Muy bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos les quiero dar la información correspondiente de este día-decía Kanazawa-sensei a los chicos._

Muy bien, ahora mismo son las 10 de la mañana en punto, nos reuniremos en la estatua del pingüino a las 6:00 de la tarde, por favor sean puntuales y traten de no perderse, el parque como lo ven es enorme,…. muy bien ya todo esta dicho pueden ir a donde quieran-termino de decir Kanazawa-sensei con una cara de gran alivio, como si se quitara una carga de encima.

Muy bien, ahora mismo quiero ir al carrusel de ahí enfrente-dijo Hino con gran felicidad, como si volviera a ser una pequeña niña de 8 años.

Hino, espera-dijo Tsuchiura agarrándole la frágil mano a la violinista.

Te puedes perder, pero no te preocupes a donde vallas yo iré contigo-dijo Tsuchiura, con gran alegría revolviéndole todo el pelo a la violinista.

Yo también iré contigo Hino-san-dijo Aoi con gran entusiasmo.

Me sentiría mal si mi kohai se perdiera o le pasara algo malo-dijo Yunoki con un tono protector y dulce.

Kaho-chan..y..yo..también ire contigo…-dijo Hihara un poco nervioso.

Yo no estaría tranquilo si te pasara algo Hino-dijo Tsukimori con un tono un poco frio y manipulador.

Yo también Kaho-sempai-dijo la pequeña Fuyumi.

Y…..yo….ta….tam….tamb…..tambi…..tambie…también-dijo el rubio soñador con un tono dulce.

Mina, arigato, yo también quiero ir con ustedes….

….

…..

….

**Jaja aquí una probadita del cap extra del fic, pienso hacer este cap extra en 3 partes o mas.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los Reviews que me envían… **** soy muy feliz, jeje que bueno que les guste Len,… jajaj ami también lo adoro, pero bueno… quise intentar poner aquí a todos los personajes de la corda de oro, y no se preocupen que estará el prox cap extra mejor, me encantan estos parques….**

**Creo que son muy románticos y me inspire en el cap al ver una foto de un parque de atracciones **** y también decirles que lo siento mucho por la demora pero tuve un enorme problema con mi cuenta del fan fic y NO PODIA ENTRAR…. Estaba enormemente triste pero gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios me dieron fuerzas GRACIAS…. Jaja hasta la prooxima**

**Pero bueno de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos….**

_**:0 Descargo responsabilidad: No soy dueña de La Corda d Oro pero me encantaría serlo yo solo los tomo prestados para una que otra locura :0**_

_**Si les gusto dejen Reviews :)**_


End file.
